The invention relates to solid state electronics devices and the thermal management of such devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system of cooling computers, especially laptop computers.
Personal computers have become commonplace, offering computing power to the user and the attendant ability to perform a variety of tasks. Over time, the capability of computers has been enhanced, as the performance of the central processing unit (CPU) has increased and additional functions have been added, such as compact disk drives, modems, and speakers. This added capability has led to increased power requirements, which in turn has generated the need for efficiently dissipating the heat generated by various components in the computer, especially the heat produced by the CPU. The problem of waste heat management is especially acute in the case of portable computer systems, such as laptop computers. These computers are by their nature compact, which complicates the problem of thermal management.
Active cooling elements, such as a fan, can be added to a personal computer. Using a fan, however, is generally not desirable since a fan takes up space, generates noise, and consumes power. In the case of a laptop computer, power is typically generated by a battery pack, and to extend battery life, power should be conserved. Consequently, devices that actively cool are normally employed only as a last resort. In contrast to active cooling devices, passive cooling devices and methods are considered to be more desirable since they do not consume power. Passive cooling devices may include heat pipes or other components designed to transfer heat from the computer to its surroundings. In view of the expected increase in the power required to run portable computers as their capabilities continue to be upgraded, there is a need for efficiently coupling the heat generated by a computer to its surroundings.
In preferred embodiments of the invention, attractive heat sinks are used to cool the central processing unit and other solid state electronic components in electronic devices such as computers. In a preferred embodiment, the heat sinks advantageously attach to (e.g., snap onto) one or both sides of a laptop computer to provide cooling. The heat sinks may consist of one or more sealed tubes of various cross sections containing a fluid mixture or solution. Preferred embodiments of the heat sinks rely on the principle of Rayleigh-Benard convection to provide a visually attractive xe2x80x9cbubble lampxe2x80x9d display, xe2x80x9cglitter lampxe2x80x9d display, or other convective fluid lamp display.
In one aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of dissipating heat from a device. The method includes providing a conductive material in proximity with a heat-generating solid state electronic component, and providing a heat exchange material in proximity with the conductive material, in which the heat exchange material has an appearance that changes upon heating. The method further includes transferring heat to the conductive material, and transferring heat from the conductive material to the heat exchange material, thereby changing the appearance of the heat exchange material during operation of the device. The method also includes allowing heat to dissipate from the heat exchange material and away from the device. In one preferred method, the liquid crystal material is a patterned thermochromic material. In another preferred method, the changing of the appearance of the heat exchange material includes allowing patterns of colored fluid to continually change in appearance.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of dissipating heat. The method includes providing a conductive material in proximity with a heat-generating solid state electronic component in a device, and providing a container in proximity with the conductive material, in which the container has liquid therein. The method further includes transferring heat to the conductive material, transferring heat from the conductive material to the liquid, and using convection or conduction within the liquid to dissipate heat away from the device. In preferred implementations of the method, the container is a convective fluid lamp displaying continually changing fluid patterns, a glitter lamp, or a bubble lamp. In one preferred method, audio waves are directed into the liquid to vibrate the liquid.
In yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of dissipating heat from a solid state electronic device. The method includes turning on the device, thereby generating heat from a solid state electronic component within the device, and directing excess heat away from the component. The method further includes using the excess heat during operation of the device to create an effect designed to be visually pleasing to a user of the device, while dissipating the excess heat away from the device.
In one embodiment of the invention, a device includes at least one solid state electronic element that generates heat, a conductor in thermal communication with said at least one element, and a heat exchange material in thermal communication with the conductor. The heat exchange material has an appearance that changes upon heating during operation of the device, with the heat exchange material receiving heat from the conductor and transferring heat away from the device.
In another embodiment of the invention, a device includes at least one solid state electronic element that generates heat, a conductor in thermal communication with said at least one element, and a vessel for containing liquid. The vessel is in thermal communication with the conductor, such that when the vessel contains liquid, heat is transferred from said at least one element to the liquid and from the liquid to away from the device. In preferred embodiments, the vessel includes a bubble lamp, a glitter lamp, or a convective fluid lamp displaying continually changing fluid patterns.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a computer includes a base portion and a cover pivotally mounted to the base portion, in which at least one of the base portion and the cover includes at least one component that generates heat. The computer further includes at least one heat cell configured to receive liquid, in which said at least one cell is in thermal communication with said at least one component, such that when said at least one cell contains liquid, heat is transferred from said at least one component, to the liquid, and away from the computer, thereby maintaining the temperature of the computer within a working range.
In another embodiment of the invention, a computer includes a base portion and a cover pivotally mounted to the base portion, in which at least one of the base portion and the cover includes at least one component that generates heat. The computer further includes at least one liquid-containing cell, in which the liquid is in thermal communication with said at least one component, such that heat is transferred from said at least one component to the liquid and then from the liquid to away from the computer, thereby maintaining the temperature of the computer within a working range. In a preferred embodiment, the computer includes a central processing unit (CPU), the base portion of the computer includes an input/output device, and the cover of the computer includes a display. In one preferred embodiment, the computer includes a disk drive. In a preferred embodiment, said at least one cell is attached to the cover and may include fasteners that mate with the cover. In preferred implementations, said at least one cell includes a bubble lamp, a glitter lamp, or a convective fluid lamp that displays continually changing fluid patterns.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a computer includes at least one component that generates heat and a heat exchange material in thermal communication with said at least one component. The heat exchange material has an appearance that changes upon heating during operation of the computer, in which heat is transferred from said at least one component to the heat exchange material and then from the heat exchange material to away from the computer to maintain the temperature of the computer within a working range.